


Christmas Songs

by NosJokes



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Adopted Max (Camp Camp), Assume Max is 15, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, David Acting as Max's Parental Figure | Dadvid (Camp Camp), Gen, Guitar, Max is a teen, Max makes a song, One Shot, Songs, Ugh, at the end, guitar song, poorly drawn art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NosJokes/pseuds/NosJokes
Summary: Max wants to give David a song for Christmas
Relationships: David & Max (Camp Camp)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 78





	Christmas Songs

“You fixed Mr. Honeynuts!” Max snatched him immediately and hugged him close and tight. “Thank you!”

David scratched the back of his head. “I got a professional to patch it up. He shouldn’t get the unstuffies for another few decades if you’re careful!” Reaching under the Christmas tree to his left, he pulled out another long box wrapped in decorative paper. “And there’s another 32 gifts where that came from! Are you ready? I’ll give you a hint…This one rhymes with ‘See See fun!’”

After seeing Mr. Honeynuts all patched up, Max already felt the reluctance of giving away his stupid gift starting to sink in. He stopped David before he could hand Max his gift and said, “Actually, can I give you your gift first?”

“For _me?_ Aw, Max, you didn’t have to!” David genuinely meant that. He hoped for a Christmas where he can bombard Max with gifts and get his happiness in return. He hoped Max didn’t stress too much over a gift, but he’ll appreciate the thought if anything else.

Although, from Max’s experiences, that phrase meant David expected a gift and he expected it to be good, which made him more nervous. “Shut up.” Max stood up and walked upstairs to his room to grab a guitar and come back. Before Max could start his song, David started gasping.

“You got me a new _guitar!_ Aw, Max, I’ve always wanted one--!”

“It’s your guitar, idiot. You let me borrow it last year.”

“So you can give it to back me for Christmas! That’s a _wonderful_ idea! I wish I thought of--”

 _“ I’m not giving you a guitar_ \-- _!”_ Max took a deep breath and tried to find a nicer way to convey his message. “I’m going to play a song with it. That’s your gift.”

“Oooooh! A _song!_ ” David hugged his knees and stared at Max with big sparkly eyes.

Max closed his eyes and release all his jitters out an exhale. “Alright, here goes…”

Then he strummed the guitar.

> _OHHHHH~_
> 
> _There’s a place I know that’s tucked away_
> 
> _A place where Dave and I can stay_
> 
> _Where we can eat some Chick Fil A_
> 
> _And drink Caprimoons everyday_
> 
> _I know that sounds hard to believe cause Dave can be a twit_
> 
> _But living here is pretty much the shit_
> 
> _Down here, we hike out to the cliffs_
> 
> _On Sundays, there’s Banana splits_
> 
> _It ain’t so bad I will admi--_
> 
> **_YOU BETTER NOT FUCKING POST THIS SHIT!_ **

Max pointed at David aggressively as he filmed Max on his phone. Without missing a beat, Max went back to it while glaring at the camera.

> _Anyway I’m grateful and I wanted to thank you~_
> 
> _You know, for…_
> 
> _Room and board_
> 
> _Being cool_
> 
> _Food and water_
> 
> _Home school_
> 
> _Chinese [Food]_
> 
> _That one time you took me to Chuckie Cheese_
> 
> _New shoes_
> 
> _Cool gifts_
> 
> _Not being racist_
> 
> _Coffee_
> 
> _Teddy Bears_
> 
> _Clothes_
> 
> _Your patience_
> 
> _Being honest_
> 
> _Vaccinations_
> 
> _Hearing my problems_
> 
> _Just being awesome_
> 
> _Petting zoos_
> 
> _Treating my flu_
> 
> _And spoons_
> 
> _and forks_
> 
> _And combs_
> 
> _And hugs_
> 
> _And TV_
> 
> _Phones_
> 
> _Netflix_
> 
> _And mugs--_
> 
> _At your house_

David was speechless. All he could convey in words could only be expressed through his tear-filled eyes and quivering smile. “ _Max_ \-- _!_ ”

“Don’t make it weird.”

David engulfed him in a suffocating hug. “That was amazing!” Dave wiped a tear out his eye. “I don’t know what the say.”

Max tried not to smile at that, so instead, he looked away from David’s eyes and said, “Glad you like it.”

“I love it!” David helped himself to take his guitar off his hands and positioned himself to play. “Although I do have a _tiny_ critique to say.”

“What the fuck? I wasn’t trying to win a Grammy, you ungrateful bastard!”

“It’s perfect! Don’t get me wrong. It’s just a little suggestion.” David strummed some strings picking up where he wanted a lyric to be fixed.

> _And spoons and forks_
> 
> _And combs_
> 
> _And hugs_
> 
> _And TV_
> 
> _Phones_
> 
> _Netflix_
> 
> _And mugs--_
> 
> _At_ our _house_

David smiled. “I think it would be more accurate that way.”

“Oh.” Max tried not to think about it. He would like to call it ‘their house’ but there will come a day when David wises up and realizes Max is a little shit who ruins his life. Max didn’t want to get used to calling this place his home when that happens. “Sure.”

“Now back to your gifts!” David threw his guitar to who knows where and yanked the box he left off from under the tree. He shook it in front of Max’s face. “SEE SEE FUN!”

* * *


End file.
